Sky/Skyth
Introduction Sky Way-Too-Many-Last-Names-To-List (Even I'' forgot all of them...) is also known as WolfUnicorn965, but has many other backup accounts, such as WolfUnicorn2044, LionUnicorn317, and a few others that she is too lazy to list. :P Titles & Clan Some of her titles include Ruler of Light and Queen of Awkward Moments, Insanity, and Impatience. She's the leader of the clan Team Leo!, which currently has 13 members. As one might guess from the name, the clan is devoted to Leo Valdez of the HoO (Heroes of Olympus) book series by Rick Riordan. Leo Valdez And Sky's Obsession With Him By this point, you might be getting the feeling that Sky likes Leo Valdez. That is ''not true. Sky ''loves ''Leo Valdez. I mean, she created the Leo Valdez page on this wikia. She even created the Leo Valdez Wikia! I mean, Sky isn't just a fan of Leo Valdez. She's a super fan of Leo Valdez. Ruby is okay with this romance over her half-brother and often laughs chuckles over Leo's popularity. Death & Evil OCs She's only "died" a couple times, which is very few compared to some other SAMBers. Occasionally, some of her evil OCs show up and try to kill her and take over the SAMB. The newest is Sky's dark side, named Night, along with Night's twin brothers , Darke and Dark, and Night's mother, Umbra, controller of shadows and shades, etc., etc. Others include Will (who happened to be possessed at the time), and Blaze (who was possessing Will). Ships & Siblings Sky is shipped with Aurum, a member of her gang. Their ship name is Aury. Sky has a twin brother named James, also in her gang. On a completely unrelated note, both Aurum and James were murdered and came back to life, but whatever. Sky's gang has a complicated history. Gang Members Yep, this is my section about my gang members. I have a bunch, so I'll just do some of the more main ones. Aurum Aurum is my boyfriend. He has a pretty complicated history inside our gang. First, Will, who was being possessed by Blaze at the time, killed Aurum. Then, Blaze brought him back to life to torture him. We were finally reunited, and then Aurum proposed and so the Aury ship wedding commenced. But even that had to be ruined. Our ship wedding was rudely interrupted by Night. Sadly, it is yet to be finished. Aurum has golden hair, golden eyes, and a slight tan. He usually wears a grey or black t-shirt underneath a gold sweatshirt or jacket along with gold jeans. Aurum's kind, brave, loyal, sarcastic, too trusting, and can be rather crazy at some times. He posts in gold. James James is my twin brother on the SAMB. He was also killed by possessed Will and then later brought back to life. He's shipped with my gang member and best friend, Justice, in the ship Jumes. Their wedding is still in the planning. James has brown hair, brown eyes, and usually has a smile on his face. He wears a grey and black sweatshirt and black jeans, and sometimes grey and black headphones. James is brave, sarcastic, sometimes annoying, slow to trust, and an overall awesome person and brother. He posts in royal blue. Justice Justice is one of my gang members and best friends on the SAMB. She's shipped with my twin brother, James, in the ship Jumes. Justice has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She usually wears a light blue t-shirt under a royal blue jacket and jeans, and sometimes wears earbuds if we annoy her. Justice is a bookworm, insanely loyal, slightly crazy, and brave. She has a pegasus form, in which she looks like a completely black pegasus. She also has a half-form in which she has black wings. Justice posts in lime green. Europe Europe is another one of my gang members and friends, although we aren't quite as close as Justice and I are. She's dating Will, which shows... interesting... judgement, but I don't hold it against her. Their ship name is Eull. Europe is funny, caring, sometimes weird, and mostly normal compared to the rest of my gang, myself included. She has light brown hair and royal blue eyes, and wears a black t-shirt with jeans. Europe posts in Indigo. Will Will is one of my gang members, and let's just say that he and I have a complicated relationship. He killed my brother and boyfriend while possessed by Blaze, and he has shown a dislike of me and doesn't really care what happens to me.Category:Shipped MBers Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Shipped People Category:MBers in Families Category:People in Clans Category:Rulers of Things Quotes XD Interesting... EAT POTATOEZ In case you were wondering, this is not my face. Good luck with that. MWAHAHAHAHA- *Chokes* DEATH. SLOW, PAINFUL, DE- OOH, LOOK, COOKIE! Are you sure you really knew me? I will live forever, if only in your hearts. When everything goes wrong, I'll still be there for you. There's always a finish line at the end of the race, but you can't get there if you don't try. Don't give up. Keep on going, even when the going gets tough. Trust me, it all gets better in the end. Warning Sky is very insane and is to be approached with extreme caution. Do not try to "kill" her or her friends, or you will "die" painfully. Farewell On that happy note, I shall finish this up. Goodbye. :D POTATOEZ AHHH SPATULA Ok, goodbye. __FORCETOC__ Category:Shipped MBers Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Shipped People Category:MBers in Families Category:People in Clans Category:Rulers of Things